


like warm cotton blankets and a good sleep

by ImaginationReaper98



Series: And sailed on shooting stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: Rey dreams of places she's never been to.





	like warm cotton blankets and a good sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just some short fluffy nonsense.

Rey dreams of places she's never been to. She walks along dewy meadows, immaculate mountain tops in the horizon, lakes that are so still they reflect the talk dark trees. Her dreams of Ahch-To had been too specific, too repetitive. This is different, ever-changing yet still the same. She wakes up feeling lighter with a pleasant fluttering in her chest, and she falls into her daily meditation with an unusual ease.

Moments later, Poe wakes and light gathers and bursts off of him, tingling her senses. The force is fond of Poe, perhaps almost as much as she does. 

She opens one eye to peer at him. He's sitting up in the bed, a lazy smile gently curling up his mouth.

"Morning." 

Rey doesn't reply, just looks at him. He takes it the wrong way and his smile turns apologetic.

"I interrupted you, didn't I?" 

"No." She inhales deeply and breathes out as she rises from where she's perched down on the floor. "You're hardly a distraction."

"I can challenge that."

She falls into him and he wraps his arms around her, gentle yet sure. They move for a more comfortable position until her head rests at the crook of his arm and he's free to nuzzle the spot above her ear, his nose buried beneath her hair.

"Good dreams again, I assume." Poe asked, voice slightly muffled.

She hummed a reply, she can feel his smile grow. "Mine, too."

She breathes him in and relishes the comfort of being held. He smells like warm cotton blankets and a good sleep.

"I'm going somewhere, once this war is over."

"Where is that?"

_...dewy meadows, immaculate mountain tops in the horizon, lakes that are so still they reflect the talk dark trees._

"Just...somewhere nice."

Poe shifts so they can look at each other, arms sliding around her. "Will you take me with you?"

Rey smiles. "I wouldn't be telling you about it if that wasn't part of the plan."

His lips graze the tip of her nose. "I'll try my best to still be around when that day comes then."

Rey swallows the sudden bitter taste of dread and focuses on his eyes.

"You better, or I'll kill you myself."

He grins. "That's adorable."

She rolls her eyes and pulls him closer.

 


End file.
